Because
by locked pearl
Summary: Aku melihatnya, dan itu semua ... {Largo, Elena}


_Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee © Hiroyuki Asada_

 _A story including family, hurt/comfort, romance, friendship (etc). created by locked pearl. This story telling romance relationship between **Largo Lloyd** and **Elena Blanc**._

 _For your information: **Canon**._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Because...**

 _Aku melihatnya, dan itu semua ..._

* * *

Elena melihat Largo menuju tikungan, dan segera ia berlari sambil meneriakkan namanya.

Sementara Largo mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara familier. Ia hampir tertawa melihat gadis itu berlari mengejarnya, lucu. Dan Elena di hadapannya, memegangi lutut, napasnya memburu. Tiga detik kemudian (lelahnya belum hilang) ia mengangkat wajahnya, nyengir.

"Largo, aku dapat surat cinta loh!"

Alis Largo berkontraksi.

* * *

Seminggu sebelumnya, Elena mempelajari peta, menentukan darimana kira-kira jarak paling dekat menuju destinasi. Kemudian suara Camus memanggilnya. Seperti biasa, Elena memberikan senyum pada kontak pertama untuk setiap orang, kecuali Largo Lloyd.

Terjamin dari bahasa tubuh, Camus menitip pesan supaya hati-hati.

Dan ada juga kesempatan Elena yang gondok kepada Largo karena pemuda itu lagi-lagi menang darinya.

"Itu karena kemampuanku lebih luar biasa darimu."

Gadis itu menggeram kesal setiap kali mengingatnya. Largo dengan tampang tanpa dosa, sombong, senyuman yang menurut Elena sangat menyebalkan benar-benar membuatnya memusatkan energi pada kepalan tangan.

Ditambah, "Aku tidak memerlukan dingo. Diriku cukup."

Dan kalimat itu sangat angkuh bagi Elena. Pada akhirnya, ia meninggalkan Largo, mencak-mencak dibuntuti Darwin. Sementara laki-laki itu sendiri duduk santai, memejamkan mata di sudut sofa kantor.

Camus berhenti sementara dua saudaranya melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia dan Elena bertemu.

"Elena, boleh bicara sebentar?"

Gadis itu berhenti mengoceh dalam diam. Kemudian memperbaiki wajah untuk terlihat lebih baik di depan temannya.

"Dimana?"

"Di sini juga tak masalah."

Camus mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besi. Di salah satu sisinya terdapat rantai. Sekarang benda itu sudah ada di tangan Elena.

"Kompas?" Elena menatap takjub. Ketika ia mengangkat wajah, langsung berterima kasih pada Camus. Saking senangnya, ia menggoyangkan lengan Camus dengan girang hampir parah. Soalnya, kompasnya bagus parah sih.

Camus mengejar saudaranya, sementara Elena menoleh ke belakangan, dan Largo masih memejamkan mata. Esok lusa, akan ia pamerkan.

* * *

"Lantas kenapa?" Largo berkata cuek.

Elena menyeringai. "Kemarin-kemarin kau mengejekku. Dan sekarang lihat, aku dapat surat yang berisi pernyataan cinta dari seseorang tanpa nama. Mengaku saja, kau pasti iri!"

Lawan bicaranya mendengus. "Hei, Elen _aho_! Baru sekali saja sudah belagu. Coba kau lihat pos depan rumahku, maka kotak besi itu penuh dengan surat berwarna merah muda."

Iris peru itu menyelidiki wajah tiap inci eksistensi di hadapannya. "Setidaknya kau bahagia, ada orang yang menyukai temanmu ini."

"Memangnya pengirim itu sungguh memiliki perasaan suka padamu?" cibir Largo.

Sedikit melenceng dari perkiraan Largo. Elena mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir ini hanya mainan?"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu."

Elena memalingkan wajah. "Kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini sih? Kau tidak senang kalau aku bahagia?"

Largo juga mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku bertingkah seperti biasa, El. Aku cuma mengingatkan, siapa tahu itu surat bohongan."

"Tandanya kau berkata surat itu adalah mainan!" Volume suaranya meninggi dari yang sebelumnya.

"Hei, aku kan tidak berkata seperti itu. Hanya memperingatkan."

"Sama saja." Terakhir kali ia menatap Largo, kemudian berkata, "Menurutmu itu … aku itu tidak pantas untuk disukai laki-laki ya?"

Mendengarnya, Largo terkesiap. Mengapa jadi salah paham seperti ini?

"Kau salah paham, Ele—"

"Masa bodoh! Aku jengkel padamu!"

Elena menjauh tanpa sempat Largo tahan. Darwin menggonggong padanya, marah. Tatapan Largo yang menatap punggung Elena beralih. "Maafkan aku, ya." Darwin menyusul sang tuan.

Dengan merasa bersalah, Largo menghembuskan napas berat. Ditamparnya pipi sekali, ini nyata. Ketika ia merogoh tas, terdapat secarik kertas yang tadinya ia ingin beri untuk Elena.

* * *

Empat hari yang lalu, ruangan penumpang kereta tujuan Yuusari hanya bereksistensi tegami bachi berserta dingonya, dan tiga pasangan lansia.

Sunyi, keadaan di dalam kereta. Yang terdengar bunyi mesin kereta, dan percakapan yang hanya sebatas "Mengantuk?", "Ingin minum teh?". Yang demikian pasti diucapkan lansia. Elena Blanc dan Darwin tertidur pulas. Pengiriman terakhirnya melelahkan dibanding sebelumnya. Pemberhentian kereta selanjutnya, eksistensi penumpang bertambah. Seorang remaja umur 14 tahun. Memakai seragam yang sama dengan Elena.

Largo Lloyd masuk, dan tersenyum ketika mendapati gadis itu, tertidur pulas. _Perfect timing_ , menurutnya. Ia mendekat, sebelum mengapit hidungnya, terdapati kaki yang lelah itu terbalut perban.

Elena tidak bisa bernapas, lantas terbangun. Tangannya mencengkram tangan Largo. Ketika sadar, yang didapatinya adalah cengiran menyebalkan Largo. Tentu ia protes.

"Habis, kalau ada penjahat bagaimana?" dalih Largo.

"Kau penjahatnya!" sembur Elena.

"Haha, iya, iya. Maaf deh."

Dan sekarang, sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benak rambut coklat itu. Tujuan Yuusari, Largo pasti sudah menyelesaikan misinya. Fakta bahwa mereka sekereta saat ini, menguatkan hipotesis terjadinya lomba lari menuju Bee Hive. Kejar-kejaran. Elena tidak ingin kalah untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi, kakinya terkilir. Jelas sudah pemenangnya.

"Omong-omong, Elena, kakimu terkilir?" tanya Largo tiba-tiba.

"Iya."

Largo berdiri, melepas tasnya, lantas berjongkok di lantai. "Duh, aku jadi khawatir nih. Jangan-jangan, aku yang menang lagi."

Elena hendak bertindak. Tetapi begitu Largo mendongak, dan tersenyum, ia batal. Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Lalu, Largo melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki Elena, membuka perban tubular yang membalut, kemudian mengurut pelan bagian yang terkilir. Terkadang, Elena terlihat menahan sakit.

"Bagaimana?"

"Mendingan."

Selama mengamati temannya ini, Elena terheran. Largo baik, dan di segala macam situasi sangat menyebalkan. Di beberapa kesempatan pula ia terlihat—apa ya, ... mengagumkan? Memesona? Kemudian Elena berpendapat, Largo sempurna jika saja ia tidak menyebalkan.

Darwin meringkuk, dan Largo telah melilit kembali kaki Elena dengan perban tubular yang baru. Ketika Largo duduk di samping Elena, "Largo, kenapa kau mau melakukannya?"

Pemuda itu hanya melirik sekilas. "Agar meminimalisir perbedaan detik antara kemenanganku dan kekalahanmu." jawabnya santai.

Dan anomali itu berjarak singkat. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu Largo seperti laki-laki yang baik, ramah, penolong, disukai semua kalangan, dan sekarang menyebalkan lagi.

Elena mendengus.

* * *

"Kau tidak berlari, Largo?"

Beberapa jarak di depannya, Largo berjalan santai. "Buat apa? Rasanya seperti orang lemah. Bersaing ketika saingannya tidak dalam kondisi stabil. Curang."

Elena yang terpincang ditemani Darwin tertawa. "Tumben-tumbenan loh, kamu berkata seperti itu."

"Hm."

Largo menoleh ke belakang, dan ia greget. Pada akhirnya ia berjongkok, setelah bilang pada Darwin. "Darwin, aku gendong tuanmu yang sedang sakit itu, boleh?"

Sebenarnya, Darwin pasti cemburu. Tapi ia mengizinkan dalam bahasa anjing.

Lagi. Largo tiba-tiba jadi baik lagi. Cepat sekali perubahannya. Tapi Elena menerima tawaran teman anehnya itu. Berterima kasih. Kakinya seperti di ujung tanduk jika ia memaksakan.

"Largo, memangnya kau tidak keberatan? Bukankah kau sudah lelah setelah mengirim surat? Lantas dengan menggendongku menambah keletihanmu?"

Largo menghembuskan napas, dan ia tidak menjawab.

* * *

Dua hari yang lalu, kaki Elena sudah seperti sedia kala. Dan bersama Largo menempuh jalur yang sama di awal perjalanan. Sehingga mereka bertemu lagi ketika pulang. Kali ini, bukan pertemuan di kereta. Mereka bertemu di sebuah kota yang jaraknya tidak jauh pula dekat dari Yuusari.

Kota itu ramai. Karena sedang ada pertunjukkan sirkus. Salah satu bagian dari sirkus itu menginformasi bahwasannya sirkus mereka akan tiba di Yuusari tiga hari kemudian. Mata Elena berbinar, dan Largo menangkapnya.

* * *

Berkali-kali ia mengedip menatap langit-langit kamar. Sekarang ditangannya terdapat dua tiket sirkus yang dibelinya sepulang bekerja kemarin. Sirkus itu sudah membangun tenda-tenda dan panggung utama, tertutup. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Dan memberikannya salah satu dari tiket ini, kemudian pergi bersama. Yang kemarin itu, ... separah itu kah?

* * *

Gadis itu berkali-kali mengubah posisinya di tempat tidur. (Ia tidak mengantuk). Lupa dengan sirkus, pasti. Di meja ada surat yang kemarin menjadi sumber bertengkarnya ia dengan Largo.

Kini, ia menyesal. Seharusnya, Elena tidak perlu ambil hati atau cepat tersinggung dengan perkataan Largo. Bukankah laki-laki itu memang seperti itu? Ia salah, dan harus meminta maaf.

"Darwin, mau menemaniku menemui Largo tidak?"

Darwin menyahut.

Ketika mengambil sepatu, Elena mendapati kertas persegi panjang di dalam sepatu kanannya. Ketika ia tarik keluar, ternyata tiket … sirkus. Berpikir sejenak, _Oh! Pasti Largo!_

Dengan cepat, ia mencari lokasi sirkus.

* * *

Largo, Elena, dan Darwin duduk di tepi Sungai Olympia, pertunjukkan sirkus sedang berlangsung, mereka diusir.

Karena Elena membawa binatang, mereka boleh masuk dengan syarat Darwin di luar. Terjadi perdebatan, dan akhirnya Elena tidak masuk, hendak balik. Largo melihat dari dalam, segera menyusul.

"Permisi, hendak kemana Anak Muda? Pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai."

Penjaga pintu yang berdebat dengan Elena bertanya. Largo tersenyum. "Tidak berarti jika tidak ada orang yang tadi Anda usir."

Mereka menatap ke kejauhan. Elena berkata, "Kamu yang memberiku tiket ini kan?"

Largo menahan napas. "Iya. Memangnya kau pikir surat cinta?"

Elena menyikut pelan. "Soal yang kemarin, maaf ya. Aku sedang emosi."

Bunyi kecipak air terdengar. Largo menatap Elena. Padahal ia ingin minta maaf. "Aku juga minta maaf." Membuang napas, melanjutkan, "Dan soal apakah kau pantas disukai laki-laki, tidak ada masalah dengan itu."

Gadis itu terlonjak. "Kau masih ingat."

"Yang memberimu surat itu, Camus."

Rasa dingin air sungai sudah mulai mencocokkan dengan suhu kaki. "Oh."

"Hei, kau tidak senang—atau terkejut gitu?"

Dicelupkannya jemari ke dalam air. "Aku lebih penasaran, apa alasanmu mengejarku keluar. Padahal, kau sudah membeli tiket sirkus." Tatapan perunya menatap lurus mata Largo.

Largo menatap balik. Dalam hati, ia berkata, _"Aku melihat Camus yang berkata hati-hati padamu, memberimu hadiah, dan senang, mengerak-gerakkan lengannya. Memang, kesal rasanya kau bahagia diberi surat berisikan untaian pernyataan cinta, yang bukan dariku. Kamu bertanya, mengapa aku mau merawat luka di kakimu, membalut perban, menggendong dirimu walau aku sudah lelah. Dan merelakan satu jam pertunjukkan sirkus untuk mengejarmu…."_

Elena memalingkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, sih?" Tanpa pedulia apapun, ia beranjak mengajak Darwin untuk bermain air.

Largo terkekeh. _"Itu semua … karena aku menyukaimu."_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Note: fic ini terpengaruh oleh Pinocchio episode 2.

support mereka lah pokoknya XD


End file.
